Yuki Satoshi
'Character First Name:' Satoshi - Japanese name meaning "clear-thinking; quick-witted; wise." 'Character Last Name:' Yuki - Unisex short form of Japanese names beginning with Yuki-, meaning 1) "happiness; good fortune" and 2) "snow." 'IMVU Username:' SonnellionHellScythe 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 13 Years of Age 'Date of Birth:' 05/20/188AN (May 20th, 188AN) 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' '''Height:' 5'5 'Weight:' 102 lbs 'Blood Type:' Blood Type A: People with blood type A have a deep-rooted strength that helps them stay calm in a crisis when everyone else is panicking. However, they tend to avoid confrontation, and feel very uncomfortable around people. A types are shy and sometimes withdrawn. They seek harmony and are very polite, but all the same feel that they never really fit in with others. A types are very responsible. If there is a job to be done, they prefer to take care of it themselves. These people crave success and are perfectionists. They are also very creative, and the most artistic of all the blood types, most likely because of their sensitivity. People with blood type A are also likely to be considered classic “type A’s”: stressed and conscientious. Blood Type A are shy, introverted perfectionists. They are considerate to others and cannot tell a lie easily. They are loyal to friends and coworkers. They can be secretive, though, and don’t often share their feelings. 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure no Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' live in the world of sensation possibilities. They are keenly in tune with the way things look, taste, sound, feel and smell. tend to be quiet and reserved, and difficult to get to know well. They are likely to be kind, gentle and sensitive in their dealings with others. They are interested in contributing to people's sense of well-being and happiness, and will put a great deal of effort and energy into tasks which they believe in. are extremely perceptive and aware of others. They constantly gather specific information about people, and seek to discover what it means. They are usually penetratingly accurate in their perceptions of others. are quiet and reserved individuals who are interested in security and peaceful living. They have a strongly-felt internal sense of duty, which lends them a serious air and the motivation to follow through on tasks. Organized and methodical in their approach, they can generally succeed at any task which they undertake. are very loyal, faithful, and dependable. They place great importance on honesty and integrity. They are "good citizens" who can be depended on to do the right thing for their families and communities. While they generally take things very seriously, extremely dependable on following through with things which he or she has promised. are action-oriented people. They like to be up and about, doing things. They are not people to sit behind a desk all day and do long-range planning. Adaptable and spontaneous, they respond to what is immediately before them. They usually have strong technical skills, and can be effective technical leaders. They focus on details and practical things. They have an excellent sense of expediency and grasp of the details which enables them to make quick, effective decisions. s they grow and further develop their intuitive abilities and insights, they become very aware of possibilities, and this makes them quite resourceful when solving problems. 'Behaviour:' cautious = being careful, so that you avoid mistakes clever = intelligent charming = pleasant and likeble creative = someone who can make or design things, or can think of solutions to a problem curious = wanting to know things faithful = being loyal to someone or something funny = making other people laugh inventive = able to think up new ideas loyal = someone who is faithful and stands by you manipulative = trying to get people to do what you want, by influencing or deceiving them polite = showing good manners thoughtful = someone who thinks a lot 'Nindo: (optional)' "..." 'Summoning: ' 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan (Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Haku and his mother, now both deceased, were the only known members of this clan. What happened to the rest of the clan is unknown, but it is assumed that they were either killed or, like Haku's mother, went to live peaceful lives living as normal people, without revealing their bloodline. Memories of the clan still linger, its members and kekkei genkai being called "cursed" even during the Fourth Shinobi World War. * "Yuki" means "snow", a reference to their kekkei genkai. * The clan's ultimate technique is the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, which is said to have been passed down through the generations. It is also noted that very few methods can defeat this technique. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin (Literally meaning "low ninja", Meaning "junior ninja") are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labour, or, rarely, on C-rankmissions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work that have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved. Genin are put in four-man cells or squad, consisting of three genin and a jōnin-sensei, in order to learn teamwork and experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams. Due to the fact that genin are the lowest level ninja, they are normally assigned D-rank or C-rank missions so as to gain experience before taking on harder missions or being promoted to the rank of chūnin, by successfully completing the Chūnin Exams, a set of difficult tasks made to test the skills of genin to see whether or not they are fit to become chūnin. 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' 'Strengths:' * Ninjutsu (High) * Speed (High) (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' * Fuinjutsu * Medical Jutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' White 'Weapon Inventory:' Senbon - (x26) Kunai - (x2) Tanto Blades - (x2) Small Scroll - (x1) Paper Bomb - (x1) Shuriken - (x2) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure no Sato 'Enemies:' Uchiha Clan 'Background Information:' Satoshi Yuki, Was born with the ability to wield the Yuki Clan's Kekkei Genkei, Ice Release. Though unable to perform the ability in such a low ninja rank. Satoshi was punished for weilding the "Cursed Gift" of the Yuki Clan. His parents were also punished for having an offspring that contained the ability. They suffered a penelity of death, and Satoshi was going to be sentenced the same. Only instead before their deaths. Satoshi's parents gave up their child so he may live, Giving their child to a family friend whom lived in Amegakure, After growing up his "Parents" Exposed his true clan, nature, and gift. though explaining that his body wasn't mature enough to wield such an ability at such young age. So. After completeing the Ninja Academy Satoshi set out his life goal to live the life of a Ninja. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' ''Kagato - 6/12/14 ''